sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Spells
This list categorizes all spells, enchantments, and incantations within the history of magic. Spells Following Spells are categorized based on domain used to master them with in either the Merlin Circle or the Morgana Star Element Domain Element Domain is a form of sorcery that enables the user to control the four classical elements of nature; fire, water, earth, and air. This sorcery can be mastered by using Element Domain of the Merlin Circle. Air-Based Spells Elemental Domain magic that focused to manipulate the element of Air: *Air Blast *Vacuum Sphere Earth-Based Spells Elemental Domain magic that focused to manipulate the element of Earth: *Sand Bolts *Sand Burst *Stone Launch *Earth Binding *Rock Storm Fire-Based Spells Elemental Domain magic that focused to manipulate the element of Fire: *Combustion *Fire Balls *Fire Shield *Fire Surge *Fire Carving Water-Based Spells Elemental Domain magic that focused to manipulate the element of Water: *Fog Spell *Freezing Spell Matter Domain Matter Domain is a form of sorcery that enables a conjurer to manipulate matter, giving them access to energy manipulation and construct anything from thin air. *'Disperse Spell': Spell to stops all nearby spells and other magical activities from continuing. *'Replication Spell': Spell to conjure clones which share with both the caster and the clone shares a link with each other. *'Plasma Bolts': Firing condensed, volatile balls of electricity, either in rapid shots or single but destructive rocket-like electrical blasts. *'Plasma Deflection': Spell to create a wave of mystical energy that pushes people or objects out of the user’s way as well as deflecting projectiles. *'Lightning Strike': Weather control spell to summon lightning from the sky to strike the desired target. *'Shield Spell': Magical spell that enables the user to evade any attacks as a means of defense by creating an energy barrier in front of themselves. *'Biometric Pressure Spell': Conjuring special magical item-detecting dark clouds. *'Parasite Spell': Haitian life-draining spell. *'Fusion Spell/Human Fusion Spell': Spell to absorb other being's soul and imprisoned it within one's body and spirit like a cage. *'Absorption': Conjure life-draining aura to drain other being's lifeforce from distance. Space-Time Domain Space-Time Domain is a form of sorcery that enables a conjurer to perform time manipulation, astral projection, and possibly more complex abilities such as teleportation and travel between dimensions. *'Ectoplasm Trap': Supernatural ability that can decelerate anything it hits via a mass of ectoplasm energy. The said energy can also be conjured in the form of multiple orbs of ectoplasm that bury themselves in the ground and explode when they come too close like proximity mines, showering them with ectoplasm that drastically slows their movement. *'Summoning': Calling forth object/creature/servants. *'Outcast': Banish the target to Magic Dimension. *'Time Slow Spell': Spell to slow down time around conjuror. *'Teleportation': Spell to instantly move from one place to another without physically occupying the space in between. Motion Domain Motion Domain is a form of sorcery that enables a conjurer to perform movement-related spells such as telekinesis, levitation of oneself or others, and enhancing conjured air blasts. *'Telekinesis': Spell to levitate one or more items or person/people in the air with the power of the user's mind and magical energy manipulated into telekinetic force. Mind Domain Mind Magic is a form of sorcery that enables a conjuror to mental abilities-related spells (such as telepathy, second sight, etc.) except telekinesis and levitation. *'Hypnotism': Magical spell that enables its user to make suggestions on someone’s subconscious to make them do whatever the user wants without him/herself aware of what they did. *'Psychic Vision': Mental ability perceives the residual information of an object and/or person by using senses. *'Sympathetic Magic': Mental spell that allows a user to mentally connected his/her animated entity with an object to control them like a remote control. Had the bewitched object used to control the animated creature destroyed, the said creature will be destroyed with it. *'Telepathy': Mental spell to transmit visions and speech into a person's mind. Transformation Domain Transformation Domain is a form of sorcery that enables a conjurer to perform spells to alter both properties and appearance of oneself and/or desired target. Like in Matter Domain, spells that mastered in this domain worked by manipulating the desired target's matter structure, but in more complex scale as spells mastered in the Transformation Domain are meant for transmogrifying oneself and/or other and in a lesser extent, enchanted objects by giving them additional properties desired by the conjuror. *'Transmutation': Spell to reshape objects on a molecular level as a means to change its shape and properties. **'Car Spell': Spell to transmogrify a car into better or worse ones. **'Disguise Spell/Transformation Spell': Spell to disguise oneself or another person nearby into someone else. **'Animation Spell': Spell to bring any object to life as an animal-like golem depends on what the said object previously was. **'Cleaning Spell': Spell that makes mops, brooms, sponges and everything else clean things by themselves in a military manner. **'Invisibility Spell': Spell to magically turn either oneself or things completely invisible until the spell is broken. **'Persian Quickrug': Spell to create a magical trap that is designed to turn any floor or carpet into a substance similar to quicksand. **'Hungarian Mirror Trap': Spell to trap someone or seal away something into the Reverse World, a pocket dimension behind the mirrors. *'Quest-Bound Immortality Spell': Spell to render an individual becoming immortal until the said individual's task is completed. Love Domain Love Domain is stated to be the domain of emotions of Merlin Circle. The reason why it was placed in the center was because a spellcaster's positive emotions such as love hence its name can give him/her extra power boost, enables him/her to perform greater feats such as power over life and death itself. *'The Rising': Dark necromantic spell that allows the user to revive deceased sorcerers into his/her undead army. Category:Magic Category:Spells